


Together Again

by BlessedMasochist



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedMasochist/pseuds/BlessedMasochist
Summary: A short, post-finale fic in which Edward and Oswald finally take the time to realize they’re together again after spending ten years apart.





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for @cannibalgh0st on tumblr.

The decision to retreat had been unanimous, but it hadn't dawned on Oswald that they had absolutely no plans until they found themselves alone, staring at one another in silence. Despite the joy they had taken in reuiniting with one another after ten agonizing years without a familiar face, there was too much to talk about.

"Perhaps some dinner?" Oswald suggested, filled with immediate regret as he imagined what Ed must think of him in such poor shape. His waistline had certainly filled out on a diet of unhealthy prison food, of which he had his fill- Oswald's rise in the prison ranks had been inevitable and the kitchen was the easiest location to smuggle in illegal contraband.

Edward on the other hand, was painfully thin from his neglect in Arkham Ayslum, portions far too small for a man his size not lending his already underweight frame any favours. "Food sounds great," he blurted, mouth watering at the prospect of something that wasn't prison slop.

"Chinese?" Oswald asked with a wry smile, recalling the other man's fondness for veggie stir fry.

"You read my mind," Edward replied with a tired chuckle, already working to loosen the knot on his tie as he leaned back in the dusty armchair. Oswald had managed to keep hold of a good portion of his assets during incarceration, and though the Van Dahl manor had been rebuilt and maintained during his ten year stint at Black Gate, it could use a deep cleaning. He sneezed twice and rubbed his nose. The silence was driving him mad- ten years apart and there was so much to say, yet both seemed unsure how to breech the subject.

"Ed I... "

"Oswald, we-"

Both paused, then laughed, tension slowly melting away as they finally allowed themselves to look one another in the eye.

A twinge of guilt touched Edward's chest as he looked upon Oswald's eye, a thin scar and extremely dilated pupil a permanant reminder of the other man's sacrifice on his behalf. He had been selfish, forced himself away from the only person that cared for him as he was, and when they finally made peace and were making their way towards something more than friends they had been violently seperated.

"You first," Ed murmured, unable to tear his gaze away. It was as though he was worried Oswald would vanish if he looked away for even a second.

"I've missed you. Really missed you," he sighed, unscrewing the cap to an expensive bottle of scotch to pour each of them a generous glass. He paused to take a gulp, reeling at the sharp taste of proper liquor, heaven's nectar in comparison to the garrish prison moonshine he had grown accustomed to.

"I missed you too Oswald..." Edward replied, unable to hide the growing smile on his face as he studied the gentle rounded curve of his cheeks, "I can't believe we're here together again, it's like a dream." Ed laughed again, taking up his glass to toast their new beginning, "To being together again?" he offered softly, taking note of the other man's expression.

"To being together again," Oswald sighed happily, feeling content for the first time in ten years.

[ **IF YOU LIKE MY WORK, PLEASE CONSIDER A DONATION!** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2F1446FF0JCQ5X9%23&t=Y2YyMzhiODNhNzY2YjE0NjZhYTBlY2IxNGJkMWY1NDU4ZTI1ZjgwYyw3ZHZNV29QRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AeaHQfy_K-591dBDBRMHtLA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fitsthepenguin.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186163496524%2Fa-quiet-moment&m=1)


End file.
